the blonde and the red head
by CrazyAnimeGurl14
Summary: Ino was given a mission to protect the KazeKage while he stayed in the leaf village now what will she do when her pride for her mission interfere with the sexy red head from the sand village?
1. Chapter 1

-Gaara of the sand and Ino of the leaf.-

DISCLAIMER: i do not own naruto if i did own naruto i would make sasuke walk around in booty shorts going "hey girl~" but that is only if i did own naruto.

-Ino's POV-

Chapter 1

It was a simple day, i was on a mission with shikamaru and choji, like normal i was the only actually focused on the mission. Shikamaru was sleeling and choji was chain eat chips. "Why can't they just be serious for once and focus!" I thought as i flipped my blond bags out of my eyes. "Merr" Shikamaru mummbled as he tossed and turn on the gravel. I started to pace, i was so freaking bored. Our mission was to wait for a kazekage from a village and escort him to lady tsunade. "Ya know for a kazekage he is takeing freaking forever." I stated as I tapped shikamaru awake. "Huh? Oh well ya know he came to konaha for the chuning exams." Choji said while eating his fatty chips. "Yup him, his sister and his brother came for the exams." Shikamaru added in. "Really?" I asked. "Yeah he fought with rock lee" shikamaru said lazyily. I sighed boredly. "When are these people going to be here already?" I thought as stretched. All of a sudden i see bright red, blonde, and a black hair. After seeing the hair i see the three people who we have been waiting an hour for. It was the sand siblings walking up to the gate. "You must be Kazekage Gaara." Shikamaru said while getting to his feet. "I am. This is my eldest sister Temari and my brother Kankuro." The Kazekage said. "Hey shikamaru nice to see you again." The blonde female said. "Nice to see you again temari." Shikamaru statted as he winked at Temari. "What the hell?!" I thought as i saw shikamaru wink at temari. "Anyway Temari Kazekage Kankuro these are my team mates, Ino and choji" shikamaru said as he stared lustfully at temari. "Hello" said the Kazekage. "Hiya i'm Kankuro." Kankuro said cheerfully. "Sorry at my youngest brother he doesn't say much even though he is Kazekage." Temari stated as she wrapped her arm around the Kazekage's shoulders. "Shikamaru we should being them to tsunade before she pops a button on her shirt" i whispered into his ear as i started to walk into the village.

A/N: hey everyone i hope you like the first chapter i'll be posting again sooner or later. :3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
DISCLAIMER: all the rights belong to the person who wrote naruto also if i owned naruto heheh if i owned naruto i would make kakashi wear a pink dress and sasuke wear a meat dress and he would be Lady Gaara and he would twerk like Miley Cyrus.  
-Gaara's POV-  
Chapter 2  
-a few minutes before the got to the Hidden Leaf Village-  
I sighed as i walked beside my older siblings. I was the youngest out of the 3 of us. The oldest was my sister Temari. The second oldest was my brother kankuro he is the middle child out of the three of us. "So Gaara are you happy that your gettinh out of the sand village?" My sister Temari questioned me. "Eh i guess" i stated as i looked over at her. We were heading to the hidden leaf village to see tsunade. "I so excited to battle shikamaru again like back in the chuning exams" temari said with a smirk. My sister had fun during the exams i myself did not. I hated them, and during the exams i let shakaku out. Now with me being Kazekage now at the age of 20. "Temari calm down" kankuro said as he tosseled his hair back under his headpiece thing. all of a sudden i see a thin female georgous lookin blonde, a boy who i took as shikamaru since my sister was stareing at him like he was a t-bone steak and she was a starving wolf. We got closer two the three people. "You must be Kazekage Gaara." Shikamaru said while getting to his feet. "I am. This is my eldest sister Temari and my brother Kankuro." I said calmly. "Hey shikamaru nice to see you again." Temari said. "Nice to see you again temari." Shikamaru statted as he winked at Temari. "What the hell?!" I thought as i saw shikamaru wink at temari. "Anyway Temari Kazekage Kankuro these are my team mates, Ino and choji" shikamaru said as he stared lustfully at temari. "Hello" i said calmly once more. "Hiya i'm Kankuro." Kankuro said cheerfully. "Sorry at my youngest brother he doesn't say much even though he is Kazekage." Temari stated as she wrapped her arm around my shoulders. The beatiful blonde leaned over to shikamaru and whispered something in his ear.  
Shikamaru the blonde and the chubby one was walking us through the village. The blonde's hair looked so soft and silky i could just touch it. Her hair was just beautiful, everything about her was amazing in my eyes. "Gaara would you stop staring at ino." My sister whispered in my ear. "Ino, what a beautiful name for a beautiful girl" i thought.  
Temari nudged me with her elbow and i snapped back into reality. We were already at Tsunade's office. I remembered i was here on official business. "How boring" i thought as we all walked into tsunade's office" "GAARA!" I heard someone yell then all of a sudden i had a thin wall of sand infront of me. Tsunade had thrown her shoe at me. "Stop making your poor sister doing all the work!" Tsunade yelled as she sat down at her desk. "Temari you told tsunade your doing my paperwork?" I asked. "Well its kinda ovious since our hand writtings are different gaara" temari said calmly. I sighed a little frusteratedly. "Ino i wanted you to be gaara's personal guide got it?" Tsunaded ordered. "Yes ma'am" ino said as she looked towards me.  
Now it was just me and Ino. Shikamaru and Temari to go do only who knows what and kankuro wax probually working on his puppets.  
"So what is the sand village like?" Ino asked me. "Huh? Oh um its pretty hot i guess very sandy lots of people and loyal ninjas." I stated.  
"Cool" Ino said calmly. This was really akaward between us. I was never really good with talking with women other than temari.  
- week later around mid night-  
I climbed up to ino's roof with ease and sat next to her. It was a full moon and she asked me to go star gazing with her. "Hey gaara" she said with a smile. I pulled out the chocolate covered strawberries temari help me make and offered one out to her. She took it gladly took off the stem and slowly ate it. "Hey gaara do i have any chocolate anywhere?" She asked i looked over at her and she had chocolate on her bottom lip. "Yeah right here." I said before i leaned over and...

A/N: HAHAHAHAHA CLIFF HANGERS ARE EVIL! What do you gaara will do? And what will happen between gaara and ino next time? :3


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
DISCLAIMER: all rights and responsibilities go to the guy who wrote naruto i myself if i owned naruto i would make temari black and have her say "ain't nobody got time for that!"

-Ino POV-  
I had asked gaara if i had chocolate anywhere and next thing I know is that he was really close almost about to kiss me...when he lightly wipes the chocolate from my lips. "OH MY GOD!" I thought as my cheeks flushed pink. I could feel his breath on my lips. I was afraid to move cause i might kiss him. I didn't know what i wanted right now. I wanted to kiss him yet i wanted to slap him for teasing me like this. He moved back and i lightly glared.  
The rest off the night we talked and laught and by the end of the night i was asleep in his arms. I woke up to the feel of being picked up bride-style. "Huh?" Merred as i slowly opened my eyes and looked around. Gaara had me in his arms and we were in my bedroom. "Morning sleepy head" gaara said in his normal calm tone of voice. "Morning cherry bomb" i said as i stretched. "So what are we going to do today?" I asked as i got off and went to my closet to grab some fresh clothes. "Its up to you sugar cookie" gaara stated. "You always say that gaara." I stated as i took off my hoodie and t-shirt and since i had a tank top underneath i wasn't naked infront of him. I pulled out my plain purple t-shirt and i pulled it on. After i put my t-shirt on and i turned around to see gaara shirtless. My cheeks instantly flushed pink as i looked at his amazing body. "Mmm" i thought at looked him over and lightly bit my bottom lip. All of a sudden i snapped into reality and quickly turned around. "BAD INO NO LOOKING AT THE...hot, sexy, attractive, boy that is shirtless in your room." I thought as i mentally slapped my hand. "Ino you okay?" I heard gaara ask from behind me. "Oh ye-yeah i'm fine." I stuttered as i tried not to think of him.  
We were walking around in the trade district off the town we had stopped at several shops and now we were at a noodle shop having lunch. "GAARA!" I heard someone yelled as i looked over to see blonde hair clinging onto gaara's back. "Naruto, not in public..." Gaara stated as he lightly blushed. "I missed you gaara" naruto said in his normal energetic way. "So are you two on a date?" Naruto asked. Both Gaara and i had food in our mouth and we both did a spit take in unison. Both looked back at naruto and stated in unision again, with blush on our cheeks. "No! Where just friends." The whole noodle shop went silent as gaara and i exchanged looks of...

A/N: hey everyone sorry this chapter is kind of boring please rate me and leave a comment with some tips or tell me what you like about the fanfiction so far. :3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
DISCLAIMERS: all rights go to the person who wrote naruto if I had owned naruto I would make kankuro be a fashion designer and say "girl those kunai do not go with that skirt okay?" And have kiba and tenten together being rappers

-tamari's POV-  
Shikamaru and I had run off from the group while they were in tsunade's office. I was at Shikamaru house sitting on the couch while Shikamaru was in the kitchen making popcorn it has been a year since I had last seem my boyfriend Shikamaru me and him had started dating a couple months after the chunin exams. Me being 25 and Shikamaru being 26 it was perfectly fine for us to date.

Shikamaru walked in with a big bowl of fresh popcorn and he was shirtless and boy was my man a fine looking being. "Mmm hurry up and come over here shika I'm cold." I stated as I sat up and let him sit down next to me. Quickly I nuzzled into his warm toned body. "God I'm lucky to be his woman" I thought as I nuzzled into him. Shikamaru fed me a piece of popcorn as we watched scary movie 5.

A few hours later I awoke to Shikamaru lifting me up bride-style. "What a drag, I was hoping for you stay asleep." Shikamaru said with a sexy smirk on his face. "Oh really what where you going to do to me~" I said in a flirtatious manor. "Oh temari~ what a kinky girl you are." Shikamaru said with a chuckle. "You know me I loving doing that kinky stuff with you~" I said as I chuckled. We always teased each other like this but he promised me he would wait until I was truly ready for his body. But OH BABY I wanted him, but unlike my parents I told him we should wait for marriage . . . not I was not going to wait any longer. I leaned up and lightly nibbled his neck and whispered seductively in his ear. . . .

A/N: hello everyone so obviously I'm a hardcore shipper between Shikamaru and Temari. Next chapter I promise you it will go back to gaara and ino. Also sorry it's not that long.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

DISCLAIMERS: all rights go to the person who wrote naruto, if I owned naruto I would make sakura actually make her more useful also If I owned naruto I would let you guys know what kakashi's face looks like along with killer bees eyes.

-Gaara's POV-

The whole noodle shop went silent and Ino and I exchanged looks of embarrassment. Our cheeks where flushed and I didn't know what to say, I was speechless. Ino was a beautiful lady and we were about the same age. "Naruto you shouldn't be so blunt with those questions" Ino stated. "I wouldn't date gaara." Ino said bluntly. My flushed cheeks quickly faded as my heart once again shattered by the statement. I knew I shouldn't have let down my shield. I stood up and places down some money on the table for the tab and quickly left the noodle shop. "I told you she was nothing but trouble." I heard from inside my head. "Shut up! I don't need your bull right now!" I thought as I started to run. I ran to where the hotel was and ran up to my room.

I turned on the water in the shower and stripped down and got under the water. I held my head under the water and placed my hands on the wall. How could she tell me that, after everything, but in the end she was just a tease. I banged my fist once against the wall. I was pissed, I was embarrasses but most of all I was angry at myself for letting me expose my feelings like that. I feel to my knees and just for a moment I let a single tear fall down my cheek. I quick brushed it away. "You're so weak! Your nothing!" I heard shakaku yell inside of my head. I held my head in my hands as I screamed he was causing me so much pain. "SHUT UP SHAKAKU!" I yelled out loud. I wanted to run from him but I couldn't. How could I he was inside of me how was I going to get rid of him when I can't even see him.

"No one loves you." Shakaku stated again. "Just go die already your so useless" shakaku laughed. That was it Gaara had snapped that last statement from Shakaku brought back horrible memories of him as a child being alone and never had the feeling of love from his father. He had always felt so alone and unloved that he shield himself from the world. He never understood love and thought that no one could hurt him if he stayed closed up.

Looking over I saw a pair of scissors. I took them in my hand and brought it to my wrist. I pointed the blade to my wrist. I was about to make a mark. "Go ahead cut I dare you, you worthless piece of shit your so (*bleep*)ing weak." I heard shakaku say in my head. I stopped. For once I really thought, like I really really thought. I put the sissors down and slowly my vision became blurry and all of a sudden I became very. . . drows. . .y . . . .

A/N: sorry guys this chapter was so short I just thought I brought tears to my own eyes that I thought this would be a good time to stop myself.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, if I did I'd have Gaara walk around in cowboy boots and a cowboy hat and have him walk up to Ino in a thick country accent and say to her, "How'd you like to ride my horse?" Chapter 6

-Gaara's POV-

I woke up to cold water splashing over my body. The pain in my head at stop the only thing I was hearing was the shower head running water. I looked at my wrists to see no fresh wounds, which were always a good thing. The only thing I saw was the old scars from when I did give in and I couldn't handle it anymore. I tried to move but my body stayed in place. My joints were sore and my body couldn't handle the motions of me moving at the moment, so I just sat there thinking. "Why did Ino say that? I mean to my face too." I pondered. She was never this blunt. Ever. She was normally very quiet like me.

A moment later I was able to sit up properly and turn off the cold water. But I didn't get out of the tub so I just sat there staring at ever Small Square in the bathroom tiling. The small red tiles reminded me off that teddy bear I had when I was still a young child and Temari was only watching over me. I guess you could say she's always kind of protected me. I mean when we were little she beat up that boy who was bulling me and while I was still out cold during a small proportion during the chunin exams she protected me from Sasuke while me and Kankuro got away. She was my favorite out of this family and I trusted her the most to be honest. I wonder where she was right now anyway.

If felt like time was going by so quickly but it probably was just passing by as slowly as even but right now time didn't matter I was alone once again like most time periods in my life. My eyes were wondering and found the shower head. I started to think about how I would react if the shower head suddenly started talking to me like a regular person would. I wondered what me and the shower head would talk about and if I would give the little shower ahead. I was definitely going crazy. This was not normal at all. I guess the cold water did this or maybe it was the noodles from the noodle shop I mean Naruto eats there all the time . . . maybe that's why he is so freaking energetic. But I wasn't energetic, my thoughts were but I was like a zombie just staring at a shower head in my normal glare off a look.

Even after a while of my odd thoughts my thoughts went back to the one girl who gave me hope. I thought about Matsuri but then Ino popped in my head as well. What did those two females meant to me, I had no clue, but maybe I did and I was just so loopy that I couldn't think straight. Before I knew it my eyes were closed once more and I drifted to sleep.

A/N: hey everyone I wrote this chapter on 3 hours of sleep so I was pretty freaking loopy myself anyway I hope you guys like it I will be posting chapter 7 soon I actually wrote chapter 7 before chapter 6, so basically it was a filler episode. Oh geez I'm babbling myself anyway look forward for chapter 7.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: all rights go to the person who wrote Naruto. If I did own Naruto I would pair Kankuro and Kiba have them sing in a dramatic manor "bromance"

-Gaara's POV-

A few hours later I awoke in the tub the shower was turned off and I heard banging on the door. "Gaara! Please Gaara let me in!" I heard from the door. I slowly got up wrapped a towel around my waist and opened the front door to see Ino. "What do you wa-"I stated until I was interrupted. "Gaara you're a very attractive man that I think any woman or man would be lucky enough to have you by their side to hold them to love them to kiss them, anything, I always thought that you were never thought you would ever want to date me. That's why I said wouldn't date you because I thought you were so out of my region." Ino stated as her eyes became watery with tears. You could tell after she was done speaking she was biting the inside of her cheek because she didn't want to cry in front of me. I grabbed her hand and pulled her inside the hotel room. I closed the door and lightly pushed her against it. I started into her eyes but to her it must have seemed like I was glaring at her. I took a step back. "Ino, you meant those things correct?" I stated in a kind of harsh tone. "Of course I did Gaara." She said in a shaking voice. I was pleased to hear a that female gender actually thought those things about myself. As much as I would have liked to walk over to Ino and pulled her into a warm embrace like those people did in Temari's romance novels. I stayed my distance. Ino walked over and sat on a bed and started to play with a hem or her shirt in a nervous manor. I picked up some clothes and walked into the bathroom and got dressed quickly and came back out to see Ino had moved from the foot of the bed to up where the headboard was. I sat down on bed next to her still looking into her eyes to make sure this isn't some prank or that she was in fear of me.

I stared into her eyes for a few more minutes until I leaned my forehead on hers. She actually had a kind of cute smirk. She smirked as she kind of moved closer to me. I could feel the warmth coming off her. I mean she was hot . . . temperature wise. I moved closer to her this time. She closed her eyes and not long after that I heard a small but cute snore coming from the blonde. I pulled the blankets over her to make sure she stayed warm during the night and crawled into the bed next to the bed she was in and climbed in. yes the sheets were cold but my previous shower was even colder so It was warmer to me. I stared at the blonde for a little bit for I finally fell asleep for the night.

A/N: hey everyone I hoped you liked it I thought it was pretty cute and all. By the way the last three chapters have been in Gaara's point of view so next chapter I'll have it be in Ino's point of view.

Paste your document here...


End file.
